From This Moment On
by Usagi Carter
Summary: Lady Serenity finds herself suddenly engaged to her tormentor, and secret love, Prince Endymion. What she doesn't expect is an adventure of a lifetime, one that will test her love for him, her faith in herself, and the truth of her life.


**4/5/2011 – It's hard to believe it's been almost 11 years since I wrote this fic. While I've changed a bit since I first posted it, I see it as a milestone for me, simply for the one night it was inspired by. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Original AN's are still here for posterity's sake. Enjoy!**

_Original AN: Thanks to all my friends for their love and support. This song is extra special to me, my closest friends know why. I dedicate this to Josh, because he made some of my dreams I wanted to accomplish before High School ended come true during the Homecoming Dance in October 2000._

_This song is by Shania Twain and Bryan White, I don't own it! Sailor Moon is property of Naoko and DiC and all those other people that have rights to it. Please don't sue me!_

**From This Moment On  
>By Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: November 10, 2000**  
><strong>Edited: April 5, 2011<br>Setting: Silver Millennium, Alternate Reality**  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

She was mad, beyond mad even. She didn't want to be forced into marriage. Especially if the marriage was with her childhood enemy. Unfortunately, she had no choice in the matter. She, the soon to be Duchess, Serenity Lunari, daughter of Stephen and Selenity Lunari, was to marry her archenemy, Prince Endymion of Atlantis and become the Princess of Earth. She was so upset at the fact that her parents were forcing her into this.

She stalked around her lavish bedroom, kicking the silk-covered pillows of her bed that were currently lying on the floor. The reason? She'd had another temper tantrum about the betrothal.

Crystalline tears streamed down her face as she plopped down on her couch. She had wanted to marry for love, not money or power, but that was exactly what was happening. The result of her marriage to Endymion was allowing her mother and stepfather to move up in the social standings. Her mother knew she couldn't really stand Endymion. They had been enemies for as long as she could remember, yet her mother also knew what she hadn't really told anyone else, and hadn't even really admitted to herself - she loved Endymion, despite their problems with one another. She had had a crush on the dashing prince for several years now. She should have been happy, but the knowledge that he wanted nothing to do with her was tearing her apart. She read the letter from Endymion's younger sister, Princess Raye, again.

She and Raye had been friends since birth, inseparable even, along with Raye's ladies and waiting - Minako, Makoto and Amy, who had joined the pair about five years before. Raye's parents had decided that their breathtakingly beautiful daughter needed ladies in waiting and the three noble young ladies had been brought to live at the palace. After their arrival, they became quick friends not only with her highness, but with Serenity as well.

The contents of Raye's letter did a small amount of good - lifting Serenity's spirits about the coming ceremony and vows. Raye, along with the three other young women, were ecstatic to know that Serenity would be joining them. Raye was so happy that her and Serenity were to become sisters. Raye also spoke of her knowledge of Serenity's secret crush on her older brother. She said she wouldn't say anything, but that Serenity must learn to give Endymion a real chance. The reason, Raye wrote, was that something had changed in Endymion's feelings for the blonde beauty.

The blonde haired beauty sighed and wiped away the tears from her eyes and cheeks and began to start picking out dresses to take with her to the main palace on the main island of Atlantis. She chose several sundresses, a few of her ball gowns, and nightgowns. She also picked out several pairs of trousers and white shirts to wear while riding. Her mother had forbid her from taking her horse, but since her mother and stepfather were currently in the northern regions and wouldn't arrive in Atlantis until several weeks after she did, she was taking her riding clothes and more importantly, her horse.

Her horse was special to her. His name was Pegasus and he was as pure white as you could get. He had been her father's last gift to her on her birthday 2 years before. She had turned sixteen, and her father had deemed it time for her to have her own horse. He gave the beautiful stallion to her. She had been overjoyed to finally have her own horse. Pegasus had consumed her life two days later when her father was found murdered in his quarters. Her mother had taken her out for their weekly mother-daughter outing and they had returned to find him dead and gone from their lives.

After his death, Serenity's life had been turned upside down. Six months later, her mother was making plans for another marriage. She had also found out that her mother had been behind the death of her father. She had written many letters to Raye, asking the wise princess and her best friend for some sort of moral support. She also had Raye give letters she'd written to her brother, Galen, who was a guard for Endymion. Galen had only been able to return home every few months for a few days. He knew what had happened and what was currently going on.

After her mother had married again, Serenity was the subject of her stepfather's torture for many months. Even now, he was still trying to hurt her. Her mother knew was going on, but did nothing. Every night, her stepfather would come into her room, and every night she met him with her father's cross bow, training received from outings while growing up with her brother, and her grandfather's dagger. Every night, she warded off his advances. She wondered what, briefly, Endymion might think of her if he knew what was going on.

"Mistress, it is time to leave for Atlantis," Molly, her handmaiden, said softly as she came into the room.

"Thank you Molly. All the dresses and accessories I wish to take with me are on my bed. Please get the trunk for me," Serenity whispered as Molly got the trunk, slid it to the bed, and then helped Serenity get everything packed into it. After they were done, the two young ladies hurried downstairs to get their coats and to get into the carriage.

"Mistress, Pegasus has been taken to the ship already. Julius is going to get our luggage and follow us," Molly replied as they walked out into the cold November morning.

"That is fine. Molly, what time do we set sail for Atlantis?" Serenity asked as she carefully climbed into the family carriage.

"As soon as everything is there and we are ready. In about two hours I'd presume."

"Good. The sooner I get to the Palace, the sooner I see familiar and loving faces. No offense to you Molly, you've been there for me since before I can remember," Serenity told the 23-year-old sitting next to her.

"No offense taken Mistress. I am happy to serve such a sweet person."  
><strong><br>SMSMSM  
><strong>  
><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

"Welcome Serenity," Makoto said as Serenity and Molly walked off the ship.

"Mako!" Serenity cried out as she rushed into the open and warm arms of one of her dearest friends. "I have missed you."

"As I you. Was the trip pleasant?" Mako asked as the girls walked toward the royal carriage awaiting them.

"It was fine, a bit chilly though."

"Come, Raye and the others are expecting you and for some strange reason, Endymion has been a bit nervous and up tight about your trip until he heard you arrived safely in port," the tall, chestnut haired, emerald green eyed girl said in soft laughter.

"Really?" Serenity asked, her eyebrow cocked.

"Really."

"Well, let us not keep the dashing prince waiting any longer," Serenity said as the girls laughed and Mako urged the driver to go to the Palace.

The first person Serenity saw upon arrival at the Palace was her older brother. He was in his officer's uniform and standing straight and proud waiting for his baby sister. She felt the tears come to her eyes as soon as she laid eyes on her childhood hero. Serenity was the first person out of the carriage, jumping into Galen's loving embrace. "I am so glad to see you," she cried out as he tightened his arms around her.

"How are you baby sister?"

"Tired, hungry and relieved," she whispered.

"Come, you can eat after you meet with their majesties," he said as he escorted the three beautiful ladies into the big castle.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

**The Main Throne Room**

"Welcome Sere," Queen Gia said as Serenity was presented to the royal court of Earth.

"Thank you for the welcome Queen Gia," Serenity said as she curtsied before the monarchs of her world as well as some of the more well know nobles.

"How was your journey Sere?" King Damion asked softly to the lovely young lady before him.

"Over all it was a lovely journey, if a bit nippy, Sire," she replied as she smiled at her future father in law. His son, she knew, took exactly after him in almost everything. The only differences were that Endymion was more reserved, had more of his mother's spirit, and he had her eyes. The two shared the same deep, midnight blue eyes. The same exact eyes Serenity had been haunted by for some years now.

"Well, I assume you would like to wander around with Raye and the girls, am I right?" the Queen asked of the young lady before her.

"I was wondering if I could."

"Well, you will find all three of them upstairs in your normal room, which is still between Endymion's and Raye's, waiting for your arrival. Your things will be brought up shortly. Sere, did you bring a ball gown with you?"

"Yes your Majesty,"

"Good, tonight I request of you to wear it. We would like to announce the official engagement between you and Endymion."

"Certainly majesty," Serenity said before she curtsied and followed Mako to her room.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM  
><strong>  
><strong>Serenity's room<strong>

"SERE!" three very hyper 17 year olds screeched as they saw one of their dearest friends.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Mako asked as she and Molly entered. "And what about Molly?"

"Sorry. Mako, welcome back from port. Molly, welcome to your new home," Raye said as she looked to the other two girls with Serenity.

"It is a great honor to be here with my Mistress, Your Highness," Molly spoke as she deeply curtsied to the Earth Princess.

"Sere, how was the trip?" Amy asked carefully.

"Fine. Mako has informed me that Endymion has been worried about me on my three day journey from my homeland," Serenity replied, cocking an eyebrow in interest at the Prince's sister and her dearest friend.

"He has been pacing around here like a lion for three days, pouncing on anything or anyone that goes near him, asking if there had been any word of your arrival yet."

"He was probably wondering whether or not our ship sunk," Serenity said sourly. Raye gestured something Serenity couldn't understand until another voice spoke up.

"Is that anyway to talk about your future husband?" a decidedly male voice asked from the window. Serenity gasped, raised a hand to her mouth and just about died when she saw the owner of the voice. Six feet two inches of a long, hard, and muscular body covered in armor and blackish-blue cloth, raven colored hair, and midnight blue eyes.

"I apologize your highness," she said as she curtsied before him. He frowned and then strode towards her. He lifted her to a standing position and checked her over. "Is something wrong, Prince Endymion?" Serenity asked, fearful of disappointing him.

"No, I just wanted make sure you were unharmed," he whispered before he pulled her into his arms. She was shocked to say the least. She carefully wrapped her arms around him as well and hugged him back, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"I am perfectly unharmed, my prince," she whispered into his chest.

"I was worried about you," he said as he pulled back. He looked at her and then began to speak again. "Molly, how are you?" he asked as he stared at Serenity. She was looking at the floor and trying not to blush.

"Fine, thank you Highness," Molly replied as she curtsied. She and the other girls watched the two in amusement. The all tried to hide their sighs and giggles from the entranced couple.

"Well, I guess I should let you get settled in. Talk a walk with me in the gardens before dinner?" Endymion asked Serenity as he caressed her face. She rubbed her cheek against his hand as she looked into his eyes.

"Certainly," Serenity said as he backed away and made his way to the door.

"I will come pick you up," he said as he blew her a kiss and then left the room.

"What just happened here?" Serenity asked once Endymion was gone. She was completely and utterly shocked at what had just transpired between Endymion and herself.

"I told you, he is definitely falling for you," Raye spoke in a reprimanding voice.

"Raye, shut up. I hate it when you are right. Now, what has been happening around here since my last visit over a year ago?" Serenity asked as the girls got into a gossip session.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

**The Rose Gardens**

"So, how are your mother and stepfather?" Endymion asked as he and Serenity strode around the gardens. She stopped every now and again to smell the beautiful blooming buds. She knew the flowers bloomed because of the magic wielded by the royal family.

"Same as always. Mother has been trying to train herself in the ways of mothering a princess to be. For the last three months they have been in the northern region, visiting my maternal grandparents. Other than that, life has been grand," she replied as the sat on the bench near the rabbit shaped fountain.

"I take it, relations with your mother are not fairing well then," he whispered as he looked at the girl he was madly in love with. It had been his idea to ask her to marry him at their last meeting, but she had still been sixteen, a week shy of seventeen, and she had hated him. Hearing his dilemma, his mother took matters into her own hands and betrothed them. Now he was forced to marry her no matter what. The only consolations were that one - he would be getting her near her brother and away from the cruel surroundings in which she lived and two - Raye had said that deep down, Serenity truly loved him. She even said that, in time, Serenity would show Endymion she loved him.

"Endymion, I wonder if I am even her child, or if Galen is even her child? Neither of us look like her and father, and neither of us act like them," Serenity cried out in despair.

He thought about telling her the truth of her origins, but decided against it. She would find out soon and that in itself would be shock enough. Telling her that her worst fear was real was not something he was up to doing. He decided that he would just be there to comfort her through it all. "I do not know what to tell you Sere. Maybe you are not her child, maybe you are. I have no clue."

"Hold me?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. He opened his arms and she buried herself in them. "Endymion,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Emotion filled her voice as tears coursed down her cheeks. There, she'd told him. She held her breath inside her chest as he replied. She was relieved, to say the least when he said what he did, and very happy that he returned her feelings.

"I love you too, Sere, my little rabbit," he said as he kissed the top of her head. To think, the young lady in his arms loved him. It scared him. It probably scared her too, but right now she wasn't showing it. All she knew was that she was scared and she wanted to seek shelter in the arms of her love. "No matter what, I will always protect you."

"Endymion! Serenity! Dinner!" Minako called out from the balcony above them.

"Coming Minako!" Endymion called out to her as he and Serenity stood up and began the task of climbing the staircase to the doors of the palace. All the while, Endymion was holding her hand.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

**The Dining Room**

As everyone was seated, Queen Gia and King Damion stood at the head of the table. They got everyone's attention and then Gia began to speak. "Thank you all for coming. Tonight we would like to officially announce the engagement and subsequent marriage of our son, Prince Endymion, to the daughter of Duchess Selenity Lunari, Serenity Lunari, or Sere as we all know her." The room burst into applause. Both Serenity and Endymion stood and bowed or curtsied before everyone and said thank you.

After they sat back down, the servants began to bring out the food. The minstrel began playing a light and happy tune that they devoured the delicious food to. Something wasn't right though. Serenity felt slightly uneasy during dinner. She felt, down to the core of her soul, that something bad was going to happen and she wished she knew what so that she could prevent it. Something inside of her warned her that what was going to happen was going to effect her and her love and her friends forever. Endymion noticed that she had been particularly quiet, which was quite unlike her. "Sere, everything all right?" he whispered into her ear. She was in a trance like state, so when he whispered to her, she had to blink several times to get her eyes to refocus.

"Endy, I am not feeling too good. Would you please take me to my room?" she asked him, fear evident in the way her voice floated into his ears. Endymion nodded, the tone of her voice telling him more than she wanted him to know.

"Mother, if you will excuse me, I would like to walk Serenity to her quarters, she is not feeling well," Endymion spoke out, catching everyone's attention. Including his sister's and her ladies in waiting.

"Certainly. Would you like some help?" Gia asked, concern washing over all of them.

"No. I can get her to her rooms.. Raye, bring the girls when you are finished though," he commanded with a slight nod toward his sister.

"Alright," she spoke as she watched the pair walk, albeit slowly, out of the room. Amy, Minako, and Makoto just stared after the couple like their Princess. Something was definitely wrong with their bunny.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM  
><strong>  
><strong>Serenity's Room<strong>

"Sere, you okay?" Endymion softly wondered as he helped the ailing young lady onto her bed before he climbed onto it and held her.

"I am fine. I just got a weird feeling is all," she replied as she laid her head on his chest.

"What is wrong?"

"I got a sense of déjà vu. Something bad is going to happen soon and I think it is going to change our lives forever. And no, I am not talking about our wedding."

"What then?"

"I do not know. I have a feeling of foreboding."

"Just lay down and get some rest. You have just has a long day is all." He held her head to his chest and felt her body relax and fall into a peaceful sleep.

"Endymion?" a soft and familiar voice asked from the doorway.

"Come in Raye," he beckoned softly as his baby sister and her ladies in waiting came in.

"Is she okay?" Makoto asked as the girls sat on the bed, surrounding Endymion and Serenity.

"She is perfectly fine, if a bit tired."

"Mother said that she has some information for the girls and I that involves Sere as well. What is it that she is talking about?" Raye asked defensively. Endymion sighed. So it had come to this. The year before, he had discovered what Raye was now asking him to tell her.

"Raye, I can not tell you what she is talking about. All I can tell you is that it is going to change your life, forever. It is actually what is bothering Sere, I think. Mother is going to tell you all tomorrow during your meeting. For now, just stay here with me and protect her," he suggested, motioning softly toward the golden haired beauty asleep on his chest. The four girls still awake rounded up pillows and blankets and settled down for the night either on the bed, couches, or the floor, all the while focusing their energies on protecting their friend.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

**The Next Morning**

"Mother, what is it that you wished to tell us?" Raye questioned her mother as she entered the room.

"Sit Raye, and I will explain to you five what is happening," Gia said as the five girls sat down in chairs around the table. She looked at them as they sat, talking softly to one another. What she was about to say was going to change their lives, and possibly ruin whatever trust they had in her. Her eyes misted over slightly but she blinked the tears away. She had to be strong; they needed to know they were the last hope for a peaceful future.

"Queen Gia, is it something serious?" Amy asked softly, worry evident in her features.

"Yes, Amy, it is serious. What I am about to tell all of you is going to change your lives forever. Have you all heard of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom?" The five young ladies nodded their heads in response.

"Good. Queen Serenity is on her way here to take the five of you and Endymion to the Moon Kingdom after his marriage to Serenity," Gia said as the girls gasped. She felt the sharp pains in her chest worsen as she watched the girls stare at her in shock.

"Why?" Minako asked in shock. She didn't want to leave Earth, and knew that the others didn't either. This was their home; this was where their families were.

"Because. The Moon Kingdom is you five girls' rightful home," Gia spoke in a broken whisper as tears started to well in her eyes again. This time she was unable to blink them away.

"Mama?" Raye questioned, sheer shock and disillusion in her voice and posture.

"You five are the rightful heirs to the Kingdoms of Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and the Moon. Sit, listen, and let me spin you the tale of how you came to Earth so long ago," Gia whispered as the five girls sighed and listened to her story.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

**17 Years Before**

The Queens of each of the different planets of the Silver Millennium were at the Silver Palace in the Moon Kingdom for an Alliance meeting. Their daughters, with the exception Pluto's daughter, Setsuna, and Saturn's daughter who was yet to be born, were in the palace nursery currently taking their naps. The Earth Queen's child, Endymion, was sitting in his mother's lap coloring a picture for his favorite princess, the young Moon Princess, Serenity. As the meeting wore on, Setsuna brought Princess Michiru of Neptune and Princess Haruka of Uranus to their mothers. Setsuna was gathering information and taking notes for her mother who was doing her duty at the Time Gate.

While the queens were all busy, someone broke into the palace and tried to harm the sleeping Princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and the Moon. That wasn't the only time someone had managed to get into the nursery and try to bring harm to the sleeping princesses. Fortunately for Queen Serenity of the Moon, she was able to ward off the attack. It was decided that, to ensure the safety of the Silver Millennium, the princesses' lives would be much safer on Earth. Queen Gia was given guardianship of the five princesses and their fates left for her to decide. Gia took the five girls to Earth, gave four of them to her closest friends to raise while she kept one, and started waiting for the day when Queen Serenity would deem it safe for them to return to begin their training to take over the Silver Millennium. Serenity also sent her most trusted generals' sons with the girls, to protect them and to protect Prince Endymion.

Twelve years passed and Gia was finally told that it was time to start bringing the girls together. She was able to get four of them, the Princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, together on an everyday basis. Five more years passed. The Moon Princess became good friends with the others, but wasn't with them on an everyday basis. Gia rectifies the situation by having a conversation with Serenity. It was decided that the Moon Princess would marry the Earth Prince. And so, Gia was told to finally tell the girls of their past.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM  
><strong>  
><strong>War Room (present)<strong>

"So, you see, each of you are from another planet," Gia finished, her head bowed as to not have to look the girls she loves so dearly in the eye, to not have to see their angry gazes.

"Who are we then?" Raye asked angrily. Gia shrank back. She knew she had lost Raye's trust. "Mother! Answer me!"

"Makoto, you are from the planet of nature, Jupiter. You are the Heiress to the Jovian Throne. You are also the personal bodyguard of the Moon Princess and the mighty senshi of nature, Sailor Jupiter." Makoto took a moment to digest what Gia had told her. She understood now her fascination with nature and with protecting her friends.

"Minako, you are from the planet of love, Venus. You are the Heiress to the Venusian throne. You are the Moon Princess' cousin, leader of her Senshi, and the mighty senshi of love, Sailor Venus." Minako shook her head softly, digesting the information.

Feeling encouraged, Gia continued. "Amy, you are from the planet of ice, Mercury. You are the Heiress to the Mercurian throne. You are the Moon Princess' Tactical and Sciences advisor, as well as her healer, and the mighty senshi of ice, Sailor Mercury." Amy nodded, filing away the information of her new identity.

Gia paused, looking at Serenity and Raye. She gulped and looked toward her 'daughter'. "My baby, you are from the planet of fire, Mars. You are the Heiress to the Martian throne. You are the Spiritual advisor to the Moon Princess. You are also the mighty senshi of fire, Sailor Mars." Raye gulped. Her anger was slowly fading. She was slowly understanding and accepting what Queen Serenity, the Queen of Mars, and Queen Gia had done. She was a guardian, a protector, and she would always be Gia's daughter, no matter what.

"Serenity," Gia paused after she began, seeing the tears coming to Serenity's eyes. "You are the daughter of Queen Serenity. You are the Moon Princess, future ruler of our entire universe. You will one day be able to command the awesome powers of the Silver Imperium Crystal. You also have the ability, though it is unnecessary with the other senshi, to become the Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon." Serenity stared at Gia in shock. Her best friends were her guardians and she was the future ruler of the entire universe.

"After your marriage to Endymion, the six of you, as well as the guardians of Endymion, will return to the Moon to begin training for what is to come. The reason why you all have been told about your past is because the people who tried to harm you as infants are back and looking for you. They know just how important you five are to the future. They are going to try to kill you. Your training will prepare you to protect yourselves. I am sorry I kept this from you but it was for your own good." Gia looked at Raye and was meet by teary violet eyes.

"I forgive you. No matter where I come from, I will always be your daughter," Raye whispered softly. Gia began crying full force then, tears crashing from her eyes and down her face. Raye ran to her and the duo embraced tightly.

"Thank you, Queen Gia, for telling us about the missing part of ourselves," Amy replied through her tears.

"Now I know why we all felt so connected when we met and why I didn't feel related to Duchess Lunari," Serenity spoke.

"The guards who were sent with us, who are they?" Minako asked, a smile lighting her face as she and Makoto leaned closer to Gia to hear the answer.

"Galen, Logan, Blair and Nikio," Gia replied softly.

"OUR BROTHERS!" the girls cried out in shock.

"Yes."

"So what happens now?" Makoto asked, her hands twisting together in nervousness.

"Well, in less than one week, your birth mothers will come here to see Serenity and Endymion marry. After that, you all will return to the Moon and possibly your own planets. A few weeks later, or whenever Queen Serenity deems it time, Sere will become queen."

"So, anyone up for planning a wedding?" Raye asked, bringing laughter back into the conversation. Serenity smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM  
><strong>  
><strong>The Rose Gardens<br>Later That Night**

"So, you are going to be Queen of the universe huh?" Endymion asked Serenity as the two sat under a tree.

"I suppose so. You know, do you not, that once we marry and I am crowned Queen, you will be my King as well as King of the universe?"

"I am trying to block that part out. It still scares me," Endymion whispered into her hair.

"Scares me too. At least you have had the training, I only get a few weeks to learn what I should have over the last eighteen years," Serenity countered as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"You will make an excellent Queen. Do not worry so much about it. Besides, the girls and I will be right by your side, not mention the fact that you have five other senshi in your court."

"What are Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn like?" Serenity asked Endymion as she breathed in his scent. His scent always reminded her of the roses in the garden and those she had quite often seem growing on his balcony as she walked below it in the courtyard. It was a comforting smell for her now that she had so much happening and going on.

"I have only met the latter three. Pluto is busy with the Time Gate. Uranus is grouchy and defensive, all the time. Neptune is calm and very gentle. Saturn is in fact a year younger than you and the Inners. She is rather vivacious for the most part, even though she is quite often too ill to get out of bed."

"I wonder why she is so sick all the time?"

"I do believe I overheard your mother say once when she was here, that Saturn has a strong connection to you. Because you are so far away, it makes her a bit sicker than she would normally be. I think the reason for that is because you have not gotten a chance to bond with her yet."

"Hmm. Guess we will have to fix that, huh?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up his body and placed her lips over his, silencing him with a tantalizing kiss.

"Keep that up, and I will not be able to wait another week for you."

"I know." Serenity finally looked at Endymion and asked him a question that was certainly driving her crazy. "The fifth senshi is who?" Serenity asked as she stared up at the Moon in longing to know what it looked like up there.

"Your sister, Sailor Sol, newly crowned queen of Sol," Endymion replied as he too, turned his gaze upon the soon to be full moon. "Only a few more days and it will be full."

"Tell me about it," she laughed. "Endymion, why did they not try to harm my sister?"

"Because she is not as important as you are. She has taken her place in your father's former kingdom, where your aunt, who died about a year ago, once ruled."

"My paternal aunt is dead?" Serenity questioned as tears fell from her blue eyes.

"I am afraid so. I am so sorry Sere." He rocked his beloved as she cried out her heartache. From the balcony a distance behind them, two figures stood in a tight embrace, watching them.

"Do you think she realizes just how much she has had placed on her shoulders?" the female asked, her voice husky.

"Yes. Sere will be fine Ruka, just give her a chance to absorb everything."

"Galen, she is my princess. I have been linked to her since she was born. I have felt her pain, as have the others. I am only worried and wish to see no further harm come to her." Haruka turned to her companion and watched him with hooded eyes.

"I know that. Do you not think that is what I have been doing all these years? Why do you think I divide my time between here and Uranus?" he asked as he gazed at his fiancée. He loved her with his whole heart, so he naturally understood her worries as far as their princess was concerned.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

**2 Days before the wedding**

"Good morning girls," Gia said as she walked into the seamstress' room. The girls were all being fitted for their bride's maids dresses and Serenity was being fitted for her wedding gown. They were also being fitted for their princess dresses.

"Good morning mother," Raye said as she watched Serenity get fitted. The seamstress, who was sent by Queen Serenity, was having a hard time fitting the Moon Princess. Every time the woman touched poor Sere anywhere near her sides, the poor girl started wiggling and laughing.

"Sere, dear, stand still. The poor girl cannot do her job properly with you wiggling around like that," Gia said in a soft command.

"Sorry. It just tickles."

"Mother, the five young ladies that arrived several nights ago, on the day you told us who we are, who are they?" Raye asked after a few minutes.

"They are the other five Senshi - Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Sol." As soon as the words left her mouth, Gia noticed Serenity was staring at her in shock.

"My sister is here?"

"Yes. They had to come to make sure it was safe for the arrival of the Monarchy this afternoon. As soon as you five are done, go straight to the library. Endymion, Kunzite, Zoiscite, Nephlyte, and Jedite are all waiting for you. They will help you get ready mentally for the arrival of your parents." Amy seemed to digest the information well. Raye's expression was hard to read. All one could tell by looking at her was that she was having a serious problem about meeting her birth parents. Minako and Makoto looked about ready to faint. Meet their parents? They both started mentally yelling to themselves that they weren't ready for that. Gia looked at Serenity and sighed. The poor girl was trembling now that she knew she was to meet the woman who had given birth to her, who had given her the powers to be the ruler of everything in sight.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

**Teleportation room  
>2 hours later<br>**  
>"Sere, take a few deep breaths," Endymion said into her ear as they watched his mother and father and the others get ready for the arrival of the most powerful beings in the universe.<p>

"I can not do this. I am going to be a disappointment to her," she whispered back, tears choking her voice, making it seem tiny.

"You will not disappoint her. She has been watching over you since you came here." Serenity breathed deeply and then took a quick glance behind her. She stared into the faces of the people, who had raised her, Makoto, Minako, and Amy over the last seventeen years. They all looked nervous, that is all except her adopted mother. Selenity looked smug, as did Sere's stepfather. 'I hope Queen Serenity puts her in her place!' she screamed to herself.

Suddenly, the console of the teleporter lit up and a bright ball of light formed on the platform before the assembled group. Serenity, Raye, Amy, Minako, and Makoto all tensed as the light increased and then quickly dissipated, revealing five pairs of men and women. Each was dressed in the traditional clothing of their planet.

Queen Maia and King Atlas of Mercury were dressed in ice blue clothing. The queen wore a floor length, silk dress. It had long, form-fitting sleeves, and a modest bust. The king wore ice blue pants and an ice blue shirt, and had a deep blue coat on over the silver armor he wore over his clothes. The armor carried the symbols of Mercury and the Moon. Their clothing matched their looks quite well. Maia stood about five feet tall, had shoulder length blue hair which was in a tight French twist, eyes as blue as the clothing she was wearing, and was slender in weight. Atlas was a husky man, standing about 5 foot 9 inches, weighing about 179 pounds, with deep ocean blue eyes, a dark blue almost gray beard and wire rimmed glasses. Amy quickly understood where her need for glasses came from as soon as she saw him.

Queen Anna and King Vulcan of Venus wore bright orange clothing. Much like Maia, Anna wore a form-fitting dress. Hers had spaghetti straps with diamonds accenting them. Her beautiful blonde hair, which reached her calves, was done in two braids and each braid was made of smaller braids. She had blue eyes, just like Minako, a slim figure, and stood about five feet one inch in height. Vulcan was the complete opposite of Anna. Everything about him was pale. He had silver hair, which he got from being a member of the Moon's royal family, and very pale skin. His eyes were a reddish-purple or violet, depending on the light, which he got from the string of Martian blood he had. He had a thin mustache and goatee, which made his face a bit fuller. He stood about six feet tall, weighed about 180 pounds and had a warm aura about him. He was wearing close to the same thing as Atlas. The only exceptions were he had on orange and the symbol of Mercury that Atlas wore was replaced by the symbol of Venus on Vulcan's armor. Minako stared on in shock as she looked at her parents. She knew instantly that she was their child.

Queen Stephanie and King Zeus of Jupiter were quite the pair. They were a handsome couple. Stephanie had chestnut brown hair, deep and piercing green eyes, and a figure that women would die for. She stood about five feet seven inches, weighed about 125 pounds, and was as agile as a tiger. She wore a short sleeved, comfortable fitting forest green dress. Her hair was up in the same ponytail that Makoto often sported and she had on the same exact rose earrings Mako had. Zeus was a hefty man; much taller than his wife. He stood about seven feet, weighed about 250 pounds, and had long silver hair, warm and gentle silver eyes, a beard that went to his waist, and a smile that could lite the night sky. He was wearing deep green colored pants and a long sleeved forest green shirt, armor with the symbols of Jupiter and the Moon were emblazed on his chest and he wore a cape of the darkest green that Makoto had ever seen. In the light, she swore it almost looked black.

Queen March and King Ares of Mars were the perfect couple. Both had violet eyes, cherry black hair, were slim in weight and stood relatively tall. March was about five feet four inches and Ares was five feet ten inches in height. March looked like a delicate flower, but one look in her eyes and you could see she had a ton of determination. Both wore outfits of the brightest, blood colored red. March wore a long sleeved silk dress that had a v-neck. Ares wore an outfit exactly like the others, with the symbols of Mars and the Moon on his armor and a long, flowing red cape. Raye watched the two with some interest. They carried themselves well. She knew that it would take a long time to build any sort of relationship with them, let alone one like the one she had with Damion and Gia. She sighed; she knew that this was going to take a while. She motioned for the others to look at Sere. What they saw they were unprepared for.

The little rabbit was staring at Queen Serenity in shock. For Sere, it was like looking in a mirror almost. She looked at her birth parents and burst into tears. Queen Serenity and King Solaris were the most beautiful couple the young princess had ever seen. Queen Serenity stood about five feet six inches, weighed about 120 pounds, and was the most beautiful woman Sere had ever seen. The queen had long silver hair, worn in the same odangos that Sere herself wore. Sere noticed her mother had silver eyes, a button nose, and a small rosebud mouth. She wore a strapless silver dress adorned with a bright yellow crescent moon on the breast. Solaris was a stunning man to say the least. He had short cropped blonde hair, bright cerulean blue eyes, a blonde beard, stood about six feet tall, weighed about 180 pounds and had a commanding stance and aura about him. His smile seemed to put poor Sere at ease. He wore silver clothing, and armor with the symbols of the Moon and the Sun emblazed on it.

These were her parents, the people who had created her. She was a product of these two creatures' love for one another and it amazed her. Serenity and Solaris put Stephen and Selenity to shame. In an instant, Sere was in Serenity's arms and crying. The others in the room looked on in happiness and shock. Serenity hugged her baby to her and let the child cry.

"Shh, my baby bunny. You are safe now, no harm will come to you," Serenity looked at Sere and cried tears of joy. "I have waited a long time to hold you close to me once more. Now that you are old enough, we can make up for lost time."

"I love you, mother," Sere cried out into her mother's dress. Sere suddenly felt whole. She had found the missing piece of her life. After she calmed down, she hugged her father and he hugged her tightly.

"It is good to see you Bunny," he said softly into her hair. "And you have seemed to have caught a handsome and intelligent young man." Endymion grinned slightly as he heard Solaris' statement.

"I am sure that all of you are probably tired and hungry. Your things have already been taken to your rooms and a light lunch awaits us in the dining room. Please follow me," Gia spoke with eloquence. The assembled group followed the Earth Queen into the gigantic dining room. Several of the couples had never been to Earth, so they were amazed at how alike their homes it seemed to be. Those who had quietly followed Gia and the children through the halls down to the dining room.

"Gia, may I say, your palace is absolutely breathtaking," Anna replied as Gia smiled.

"Thank you Anna. This is actually the replica of the first palace built here. The one before this was burnt down in the war with the negaverse over 30 years ago. Serenity and I actually managed to find the blueprints for everything in a secret library in Sailor Earth's quarters in the Silver Palace. And, now, here we are," Gia replied softly as they entered the dining room.

"Lovely," Maia said as they stopped short of the small staircase leading down to the table.

"Mother, how come there is no Sailor Earth?" Endymion asked.

"Because. Sailor Senshi can only be girls. I had a baby girl many years ago, when you and the princesses were but small children, but she was stolen from me. I know not of her whereabouts."

"Oh," the youths said softly.

"Endymion, girls, go stand by your places," Gia said as the youths fled down the stairs. Sere giggled slightly as the girls almost fell on their faces.

"Serenity," Gia called as the young Moon Princess slid to a stop next to Endymion.

"Yes Queen Gia?" Sere asked softly as she bowed her head.

"Do try to be careful. We do not need you breaking your arm like you did when you slipped on the freshly mopped floor when you and Raye were running from Endymion and the boys," Gia replied, a smile lighting her face.

"Yes ma'am," she said as she tried to repress a giggle. The others were also trying to hide their giggles.

Endymion leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Yeah, I do not want to be grounded for two weeks again." He smiled and Serenity burst into laughter.

After everyone had finally settled into their seats, the servants brought out the food. Everyone enjoyed the light lunch until the Outers and Sailor Sol came rushing into the room. "MOTHER!" Sol cried out in alarm as she ran to Queen Serenity's side.

"Mayo, what is wrong dear?" No sooner had the queen asked, the alarm went off in the palace.

"We are under attack!" Gia called out as she stood up. Everyone covered their ears and followed the Earth Queen to her war room. The viewing screen was turned on and everyone could see clearly who was attacking the palace.

"Beryl." It was the only answer Queen Serenity gave. Every one of the teenagers in the room, with the exception of those already in Sailor uniforms, turned their attention to the Silver Queen. They knew what they had to do.

Minako, being the leader of the Inners, spoke up, strength and determination in her voice. "Queen Serenity, please activate our powers. The four of us can do the rest."

Queen Serenity as well as the girls' parents and the other Senshi looked at the four young women standing defiantly in front of them. Serenity had her reservations about sending them, but there was no other way. There were just to many youmas out there to send the three Outers and Sol by themselves. She turned to look at Sere and saw that her bunny was fighting an inner battle - go with her friends or stay behind. Serenity sighed and smiled a sad smile as she saw the look of determination in Sere's eyes. She knew what that meant; her bunny would go with them as Sailor Moon. "I am going with them," Sere said softly.

"Absolutely not. You are not going out there and getting injured!" Makoto and Raye cried out in unison.

Sere shook her head and turned toward them. "You are my friends. I will not let you go alone when I know I can help. Besides, I have been running from the negaverse for too long. It is time I started fighting my own battles. They need to know who they are messing with."

"Fine," Raye said reluctantly. "Just be careful."

"Gather in a circle around me," Queen Serenity said as the young girls gathered around her. Their mothers gathered around them.

"What about me?" Sere asked softly.

"Give me one moment Serenity," Queen Serenity said as the Silver Imperium Crystal appeared out of nowhere and flared under the queen's command. "Powers as old as time, passed from on generation to the next, 'tis time for you to be passed once again. These girls, descendants of the first, daughters of the Senshi of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, pass and activate!" A brilliant flash of orange, red, blue and green light occurred. Where Raye, Amy, Minako, and Makoto once stood now stood the Senshi of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, I pass these powers unto thee. By the guiding light of the Moon, I give you the powers that were once passed to me. By the power of the Moon, I dub thee, Senshi of the Moon, Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" Queen Serenity cried out as the Silver Crystal once again flared under her command and silver light filled the room, dissipating to reveal Princess Serenity as Sailor Moon.

"Go now little ones, and protect the Earth Kingdom," Solaris said as the five newly appointed senshi ran out of the room with the four older senshi.

Endymion watched them go, whispering before Sailor Moon was out of sight, "Be careful my love."  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

**Outside the Earth Palace**

Things were not going well. So far, the Outer Senshi and Sailor Sol had been the only ones to fire off any attacks as far as the senshi were concerned. Regrouping, Sol decided to speak to the group. "Guys, we can't keep this up. We need to do something. You five need to fire off some attacks,"

"Well how do you suppose we do that Sol? In the whole decision about coming out here, we never learned what our powers were," Mars said as they ducked from another attack.

"Sol, each of us is specialized in training one of them. Why don't we take our specific counter part and help?" Saturn suggested.

"That leaves one of them open," Neptune said.

Sailor Moon made an executive decision with that said. "Who are your counter parts?" she asked the four senshi.

"I have Jupiter," Uranus said.

"I have Mercury," Neptune replied.

"I have Venus," Saturn said softly, winded from her loss of energy.

"I have Mars," Sol said softly. "That leaves you unaccounted for."

"Take your counterpart and help them. I will be perfectly fine on my own."

"Absolutely not!" Mars cried out.

"Mars, do you have a better solution?" Sailor Moon asked angered that Mars was once again being her stubborn self. "We will get through this. Now go!" That said, the senshi paired up and took off, leaving Moon by herself. She knelt down and began praying. "O Guardian Moon, please, I beg of thee. Protect me as I protect those I love and the people who are true to my cause." Sailor Moon was just lifting her head when she saw four very new attacks.

"SHABON SPRAY!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Sailor Moon smiled a broad smile as she saw her friends find themselves. Now, if she could only help them. "You can help them," a soft voice said from behind the fuku-clad warrior.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, her surprise clearly showing on her face.

"I have been known as many things. Most know me as the Senshi of Time, Guardian of the forbidden Time Gate, Sailor Pluto," the tall, green haired, magenta-eyed senshi replied to Sailor Moon's questioning.

"Sailor Pluto? I have heard of you before," Sailor Moon spoke as she stood next to the Senshi of Time.

"I know you have, Princess. I have been watching over you since before you were born. Come, it is time that I show you how to use these powers of yours," Pluto said mysteriously as the two senshi advanced toward the raging battle before them.

"You have one major attack for now. It is called 'Moon Tiara Action'. Say the phrase and then throw your tiara like a discus toward the enemy. The tiara will react however you want it to, whether you want it to trap the youma or make it explode. Be careful, Princess."

"Thank you Sailor Pluto." That said Sailor Moon advanced toward the battle, never noticing that Sailor Pluto was smiling before she disappeared into a portal.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" The sudden attack flew toward the youma, stunning not only it but the senshi as well. Sol smiled.

"What was that?" Jupiter cried out in shock from her position leaning against a tree.

"That would be Sailor Moon's attack," Sol replied calmly as Sailor Moon dashed toward the group.

"Where did you learn that?" Mars asked, amazed by Sere's new attack.

"Sailor Pluto just told me how to do it," sailor Moon replied with a smile.

"PLUTO?" Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Sol asked in shock. Sol wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"Sailor Pluto is hardly ever seen. Those who see her are a fortunate few. But of course, you are the Moon Princess and daughter of Serenity and Solaris. She would show herself to you," Uranus replied sarcastically. Neptune nudged her in the rubs and Sol and Saturn shot her dirty looks. "What?" she asked, surprised by the shock of the others' reaction.

"Well, how about we worry about that later and take care of this stupid monster," Sailor Moon replied sarcastically as the others nodded, Uranus getting the point as to not mess with the Moon Princess any further.

After attacking once more, the monsters attacking the palace were killed. Tired from the battle, the senshi almost collapsed to the ground. A few seconds later, the Earth generals and Endymion came out of the palace, picked up the tired senshi and took them into the palace. The girls rested in their rooms until dinner.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

**Later that Night**

"Gia, may I ask you a question?" Sere asked as she sat next to the Earth Queen on the library's window seat.

"Certainly,"

"What did your daughter, the one that was taken, look like?" Sere asked.

"She had..." the Earth Queen began, tears instantly forming in her midnight blue eyes. Just thinking about her baby hurt. "She had black hair, crystal blue eyes like Damion, and was one of the prettiest babies I have ever seen. I often wonder what she would look like now that she is almost gown up. She'd be close to sixteen soon."

"What if I tried to find her?" Sere asked.

"What do you mean?" Gia asked in slight confusion.

"I was reading a book that Queen Serenity gave me after the battle this afternoon. It is full of all the known ways to use the Silver Crystal. I was thinking about your daughter when I stumbled upon a spell that may actually be easy enough for me to do. It is a locating spell. All I will need is a piece of clothing or something that belonged to the princess and a little help from Queen Serenity."

"Sere, why are you so adamant about finding her?" Gia asked as she turned to look out the bay window behind her. The rain that had been falling since before dinner was now pouring down hard.

"Because, she is Endymion and Raye's sister, you and Damion's daughter, the Princess of Earth, Sailor Earth, a member of my court, which will never truly be complete without her. I want her to return to the life she was supposed to have but never knew about," Sere said, passion blazing in her baby blues. Gia turned to look at the young princess before her.

'Just like her mother. She is so impassioned in helping people, especially Earth Royalty. Serenity was the same way in finding me.' Gia thought to herself as she stared at her future daughter-in-law. She sighed. "Allow me to discuss it with Damion first and tomorrow morning during breakfast I will give you our answer."

"Thank you. I must go speak with Queen Serenity now. Good night," Sere said as she hugged the woman she had always thought about like a mother, and who would soon be her mother-in-law. Sere knew in her heart that Damion and Gia wanted to find their lost child, and she was just the person to do it.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" Raye, Minako, Makoto, Amy, Mayo, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru asked loudly as Sere asked Queen Serenity for help.

"I want to find the Princess of Earth," Ser said, looking at Raye especially and hoping, begging with her eyes that Raye understand her motives.

"You just want them to have her so they forget about me, right?" Raye angrily accused her princess. Tears streamed down the Martian Princess' face.

"NO!" Serenity said above Raye's accusations. "I want to find her for all four of you. Raye, believe it or not, she is your baby sister, blood related or not. Besides, she is a member of the next court of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium. For our court to truly be complete, we need her to be there." Sere advanced toward her best friend, looking her square in the eyes. Tilting her head to the side, Sere peered into Raye's face. Raye stared back and finally sighed with understanding.

"Fine. I will help you should they allow you to search. I have been practicing the methods of the priestesses here in Atlantis. I might be able to help on the astral plain where you cannot go."

"Thank you Raye, you will not regret it." That finished, Sere turned to Queen Serenity.

"Doing any such spell with the Silver Crystal will drain an inexperienced user, but since you are of age now, it may not affect you so much. I will help you, but as the spell goes, you will need a possession of hers." No sooner did Queen Serenity spill the words from her mouth, did Gia and Damion, along with the generals and Endymion walk into the sitting room.

"I have the dress she last wore on the day she disappeared. When she was taken, she had just been put in her bed for the night," Gia said as she handed the tiny infant dress to the Moon Princess.

"I will try my best. Mother?" Sere asked Queen Serenity. The Silver Queen smiled and nodded toward her baby.

"Tomorrow, we will begin the search for the Earth Princess. For now, all of you get to bed. You have had a long day, fought a hard battle, and have an even bigger challenge ahead of you." The youths nodded and all turned to begin their ways to their quarters. Each general escorted a princess to her quarters, Endymion and Serenity the last to leave the sitting room.

"Do you think you will be able to find her?" Endymion asked as they arrived at Sere's door.

"I do not know, I hope so," she said before she kissed him goodnight and escaped to her room.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM  
><strong>  
><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

"So, how is the search going?" Damion asked as everyone gathered for lunch on the main patio of the palace.

"We think we have found her," Sere said softly to the anxious parents. She and the others had spent all morning in her sitting room, which was just off of her main room, pouring their energies and powers into her and into the Silver Crystal. With the combined efforts of the Senshi, they had narrowed their search down significantly.

"Where?" Gia asked.

"She is quiet possibly in Paris," Raye said as she and Jedite sat down. The two shared a smile. He had become a protector of sorts for the Earth/Martian Princess and the two were slowly starting to open up to one another.

"Our other possibilities are that she is in Kyoto..." Minako spoke as she and Kunzite sat on the other side of Endymion.

"Or that she is here somewhere on the main island," Amy spoke as she and the others finally sat down.

"So what are your plans?" Gia asked, curious as to how the girls were going to go about this search for her long lost daughter.

"I will go to each of these places and search for her," Sere said. She knew what was about to be said.

"But you and Endymion's wedding is tomorrow!" Queen March of Mars called out.

"I know this, Queen March, but Endymion and I have agreed that we will postpone the wedding till his other sister can be found and be present for it," Sere said as she watched the faces of her and Endymion's parents. They all nodded in understanding.

"So be it," Gia spoke as she smiled to Sere.

"I am leaving this afternoon. With the help of the Outer Senshi and Sailor Sol, I will teleport to Paris to look for her. If I do not find her, we will advance toward Kyoto. If she is not there, I will come back here and begin searching."

"And what do the rest of us do till then?" March asked once again. She didn't like how this so-called Moon Princess was giving her and the others the run around. Queen Serenity shot March a warning glance.

"Queen March, forgive me if I have upset you in any way, but this is my marriage and my life we are speaking about. I am quite sorry if I do not proceed in it the way you see fit," Princess Serenity said in regal tones, glaring at the Martian queen. March gulped because the stare the princess was giving her was much like the one's her best friend, now her queen, use to give her when they were younger.

"Excuse me Queen March, but if you do not like the way Princess Serenity is doing things, maybe you should go back to Mars," Raye spoke coldly to her birth mother.

"RAYE!" Gia cried out in shock at the child's temper.

"Forgive me, but she has no right to come here and start treating Sere as if she were lower than her, because she is not. Quite frankly, I do not like the way she is treating the Moon Princess," Raye spoke in a growl. Queen Serenity smiled. March and Raye were more alike than they wanted to believe.

"Princess Mars, hold yourself," Ares said in soft anger. He didn't like the way March or Raye we going at each other. "March, bite your tongue. She is absolutely right. You should not be treating the Moon Princess the way you have been. It is time to start treating them, all of them, like adults. They are not our babies any longer. All of them are capable young women." March and Raye, along with the others, stared at him in shock.

"Ares speaks the truth. Whether you like it or not, you two are mother and daughter. Yes, it may take a long time for you to accept that, but you must in order for everything to run smoothly. Raye's being here on Earth and not with you has affected your outlook on the situation March. But you must admit, Gia has done a fine job of raising her. She is every bit as spunky and hot tempered as you were at her age," Queen Serenity spoke suddenly, shaking everyone. They knew she wasn't happy with March or Raye's outburst. March pouted at the tone her friend and Queen was using with her, but knew she was right.

"Sere, why are you not taking the Inners with you?" Solaris asked suddenly, trying to change the subject and avoid any further conflict.

"The Inner Senshi need to bond a bit with their parents. I know I need to bond with you and mother as well, but I have a few things to take care of first. Please understand," Sere begged of her father.

"We understand completely dear. Do what you must; there will be time for us to bond later. Besides, this will give you and the Outers a chance to bond."  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

Later that afternoon, the Outer Senshi as well as Sailors Sol and Moon left for Paris, France in the European region of the Earth Kingdom. Unfortunately, the search for the missing Earth Princess was a bust. For two days they searched the city of love, but found nothing. Knowing that they had to be moving on, they teleported to Kyoto, Japan. The Earth Princess' energy signature was found but slipped out of their grasp. With no luck, they returned, after two days in Japan and four days total being away, to the main Island of Atlantis.

As the five women walked through the halls of the palace, many servants stopped and bowed before them. Sere was heartbroken that the first two searches had been almost futile. She had, however, gotten a taste of the same Earth energy that surrounded Endymion, Gia, and Damion while they had been in Japan, but somehow, it had slipped through her fingers. Feeling dejected, she went to her room, saying she needed some time alone before they began searching the main island.

Once in her chambers, the Moon Princess called the Silver Crystal to her, knowing full well that her mother at that moment was engaged in a game of cards with Gia and the other Queens. Using the crystal as her mother had showed her, Sere tried to locate the Earth Princess again. This time, she got a sudden rush of power that emanated from somewhere on the island. 'She's close!' Serenity's heart cried out as she felt the familiar energy wash over her. 'I will start searching for her tomorrow. Right now, all I want to do is take Pegasus for a ride.' That done, she returned the Silver Crystal, via teleportation, to her parents' chambers, put on her riding clothes, and went down to the stables.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

She had been riding for what seemed like hours. She had gotten slightly lost and now found herself by a small stream. Deciding that Pegasus might like some fresh water and an apple or two, Sere dismounted her steed, walked him to the water where he drank of the stream, and walked over to the apple tree she had passed and picked two ruby red apples for him and one for her to nibble on. "Serenity, a fine mess you have gotten yourself into this time. You do not even know the area well and you go riding off without one of the others!" she scolded herself as she washed off the apples, giving two to Pegasus. "Peg, I am so frightened at the moment. How are we going to get back to the others?" she asked the white steed as she leaned against him. Tears stung her eyes and worry filled her heart.

"Why are you crying?" a soft voice asked from the bushes on her right. Sere turned and saw two very familiar colored eyes, yet these eyes were strange to her.

"Who are you?" Sere asked, backing even closer to her horse. She wasn't too sure about this girl standing before her.

"My name is Rosetta, or Rose for short. Are you lost?"

"Nice to meet you Rose. Yes, actually, I am lost." Serenity was still weary of the girl yet, somehow, she knew she could trust this crystal blue eyed stranger.

"Where do you need to be? I know these woods quite well, for they have been my home for many years. I can help you get back to where you belong."

"I should be at the royal palace of Earth."

"What is your name?" Rose asked softly as she inched closer to the blonde beauty and the white horse.

"My name is Serenity," Sere replied. Rose stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the girl.

"Are you the Duchess Lunari's daughter?"

"I am her adopted daughter yes," Sere said softly.

"I have heard of you. You are married to the Earth's Prince Endymion, are you not?"

"No. Endymion and I have postponed the wedding until a person we are searching for can be found and be in attendance for it."

"Who are you looking for?"

"The lost daughter of Gia and Damion. She was taken a little over 15 years ago. She would be about your age actually."

Rose looked at the girl before her in shock. 'Familiar energy.'

Serenity sized the girl before her. A sudden rush of Earth energy slammed into the Moon Princess, sending her senses for a loop. 'She's the one!' her mind screamed as she looked at the young lady before her. Same jet-black hair as the Earth Royals, the same eyes as Damion, and same facial features as Gia. Serenity had found the Earth Princess.

"What is wrong, milady?" the girl asked as Sere's eyes welled with unbidden tears.

"Nothing. Rose, have you any family?" Serenity asked, choking back her tears.

"No. I escaped the negaverse, or so I was told, when I was very young. I have never known my parents or family. I have grown up here in the woods by myself for most of my life. Why?" She was highly confused.

"Because. Do you think, if we get on my steed, that you can direct me back to the palace?" Serenity asked.

"Certainly, but I have never been on a horse before."

"Do not worry. He will not harm you and it is quite easy to ride him. Allow me," Sere said as she jumped on Pegasus' back and then pulled Rose up with her.

"Follow that path there till it ends at the dirt path. Then take the dirt path towards the roses. After that, we will find the main road," Rose spoke quickly as Pegasus did as she said, making her feel as though he had a mind of his own.

An hour later, they were back at the palace. Once Rose had gotten off, she stared in wonder at the scene before her. Guards were patrolling, nobles were out walking around, children were running from each other during a game of tag, and eight very worried, sailor suited young women were racing toward them. Rose hid behind Serenity.

"Do not worry, they are my guardians and best friends," Sere whispered to Rose.

"Serenity, where have you been?" Mars demanded angrily before she noticed the girl hiding behind her princess. Mars shot a questioning glance to Sere.

"I am sorry. I got lost in the woods. This young lady helped me to find my way back," Sere replied calmly.

"Hello," Venus said, extending her hand to the girl still hiding behind her friend.

Rose looked at the girls in fear, still staying behind Serenity for protection. "Rose, these are my friends - Minako, Raye, Amy, Haruka, Michiru, Makoto, Hotaru, and my sister, Mayo. Girls, this is Rosetta, or Rose." Sere said as she introduced them all.

"By the gods, she looks just like..." Haruka started and Serenity cut her off with a nod. The others' eyes widened in shock.

"Sere?" Raye questioned.

"She is who we ha

ve searched for. I felt the familiar energy of your family Raye," Sere said as Rose looked at her in confusion.

"Mother and father are going to be shocked," Raye whispered, as she looked at her little sister.

"Excuse me, your highness, but what are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Come with me Rose, there are a few people I want you to meet but we need to get you cleaned up and dressed in proper clothing for an audience with the Queen and King," Serenity said as she grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her into the palace. The others followed and Uranus took Pegasus to the stables.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

"Serenity, welcome back," Gia said as the girl walked on to the veranda.

"Thank you Gia," Sere said as the others turned and smiled at her. Endymion leapt off the couch he was sitting on and embraced her. "Hello Endy," she whispered into his ear.

"Where have you been?" he asked as he hugged her tightly. His arms snaked around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I got lost," Sere started and then, tears welled in her eyes. "I found her."

Endymion pulled back and looked at his beloved in shock. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Where?"

"She was in the woods, has been for many years. She was taken by the negaverse. She's been on her own since. The girls are getting her ready as we speak."

Endymion's eyes welled with tears at the prospect that his little sister had been found. "Gia, I have found your daughter," Serenity said as she pulled fully away from her prince.

Everyone in the room froze in mid-movement. Gia and Damion looked at Sere in shock, tears coursing down their faces. "Where..." Gia started before Sere cut her off.

"I got myself lost this afternoon on a ride. I found her in the forest. She was taken by the negaverse, but managed to escape. She showed me back here. At this very moment, the girls are getting her cleaned up, fed, and ready to meet with all of you."

"Sere..." Damion said as he held his sobbing wife. "...How?"

"When she and I met, I felt the familiar energy of the Earth Royal Family slam into me. It is the same energy I feel from the two of you and Endymion," she said as she buried herself once again in Endymion's arms. "Give her about an hour, and she should be ready."  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

"Sere, where are we going?" Rose asked as she followed her friend through the halls of the Palace.

"To visit some people. Just follow me," Sere said as the advanced toward the veranda.

"Who?" Rose asked. Just then, the pair made their way onto the people laden veranda. Rose gasped as she saw the royal-looking couples as well as the girls she'd come to know over the last few hours.

"Your Majesties," Serenity started as they all turned to look at her and Rose. Gia and Damion gasped, as did Endymion and the others, at how much Rose looked like her mother and father. "Allow me to introduce Rosetta."

Rose gasped as she stared at the monarchs of her world. She curtsied before them. "Sere?" she asked.

"Rose, all me to introduce you to your parents, Queen Gia and King Damion," Sere spoke softly. Rose looked at Serenity with wide eyes before turning her gaze to the King and Queen.

"How..." Rose asked.

"Do you remember me telling Raye about the Earth energy slamming into me when we first met?" Rose shook her head. "Well, it was the same energy that surrounds the Earth Royal Family. Raye is your older sister; Gia and Damion adopted her. It is a long story we will have to tell you about later. Endymion is your brother, and Gia and Damion are your parents. As the Princess of the Moon, I was aided by my birth mother's Silver Crystal in locating you. Because I used the Silver Crystal, it awakened my powers, and one of them is being able to sense the power of the planets. You have a strong tie to the Earth. And, you look very much like Endymion and your parents."

"But how and why?" Rose asked, letting the information sink in as she stared at her siblings and her parents.

"The why part I can answer. You are a member of my court, as Gia was and is a member of my mother's court. For my powers and the others' to fully be attained, you needed to be apart of us. Also, I want to fill the missing piece of the puzzle for some of the people I hold very near and dear to me. Gia can answer the how," Sere said as she and everyone else turned toward Gia.

"Your were stolen from us about six months after your birth. At Queen Serenity's urging, Sailor Pluto washed away the people's knowledge of you, so as to wipe away the hurt. Only your father, the other kings and queens, and myself had any knowledge of your birth. The spell was set to break when we found you, so now that we have, everyone will know of you. My baby girl," Gia said as she opened her arms to Rose, who ran into them. Damion hugged them as well. Endymion and Raye stood back and watched the scene. Damion motioned for the two to step forward and join them, Endymion being the only one to do so. Raye watched the scene with tears in her eyes. She was no longer Gia's baby, in fact she never really had been. Now that Gia and Damion had their daughter back, and that she had her own birth parents, she knew she had to go back to Mars. Gia noticed Raye's silence and left the group for her daughter.

Raye turned her face away from Gia as the woman approached. "You will always be my daughter," Gia spoke softly as she embraced Raye tightly. Raye broke into sobs and buried her head in her mother's shoulder. Gia motioned for March to join them, and the Martian Queen obliged. The two women hugged Raye tightly. Moments later, Rose came and hugged Raye as well.

"I have an older sister," Rose whispered to no one in particular. "And I have and older brother."

Raye hugged Rose tightly. She had a baby sister. "Now that the Earth Princess has been found, let us start the preparations for Endymion and Serenity's wedding," Solaris said softly.

"Sere, you were waiting for me?" Rose asked as she was still embraced by Raye.

"Yes, Rose, we were," Sere said as she and Endymion hugged one another. The pair was glad that the madness was almost over. They smiled at one another and sighed. Soon, they were to be married.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

The sunny November morning in which Endymion and Serenity married was one given by the gods. The sky was bluer than it had ever been, the birds were out in full force, singing their glorious songs and chirping away as the servants and guests and family members bustled around the palace and the gardens. The roses, which Serenity was so fond of, thanks to Endymion, Gia, and a bit of Rose's magic, were in full bloom for the special occasion.

Inside her room, Serenity sat at her vanity, quietly thinking about what was about to happen. The girls were on their way from their own rooms to begin helping her get dressed. Amy was going to help keep them on schedule, Minako was going to do her makeup, Makoto was doing her hair, and Raye was going to help her get dressed. Michiru was in charge of everyone else's makeup, Sol was in charge of their hair, and Haruka, Rose, and Hotaru were in charge of helping everyone in the room get dressed. All of her friends, including Rose, were going to be in her wedding. All of Endymion's generals would be as well, and Mayo's own husband, who was a friend of Endymion's, would also be in the wedding. Because Sailor Pluto was busy with the Time Gate, her fiancé, Logan, didn't have anyone to be with. Therefore, he would be with Rose as they walked out after the wedding.

Even though she was happier than she had been in all of her life, something still made Serenity feel uneasy. It was as though something bad was going to happen. She sighed and shook her head clear of such thoughts, yet even as she tried to forget about it, the nagging feeling was still there, in the back of her mind.

The girls swept into the room moments later, their chatter making Serenity smile. She needed the distraction they brought. She had taken a bath an hour before, so all the girls had to do was get her ready. Seeing she was the princess of the Moon, Makoto was told that Serenity's hair needed to be in the traditional odango and ponytail style. Mako brushed Sere's long hair while everyone else got dressed. Expertly, she pulled, twisted and pinned Serenity's floor length hair up into the odangos and the long flowing streamers of gold that fluttered down to Sere's caves. Then, to add a bit of flavor and Sere's own personal style, Mako added some white and red rosebuds around the odangos along with two circles of pearls.

Having finished with the hair, Mako let Mina take over with Sere's makeup and proceeded to get dressed. Minako expertly moved the makeup brush with foundation over Serenity's serene face. She quickly applied red blush to the girl's cheeks, and then began sweeping the tiny applicator with eye shadow over Sere's eyelids. It was a combination of three shades of soft pink. Quickly, Mina applied the lip liner and the matching lipstick. She then turned her attention to the eyeliner and the mascara. Her skilled hands worked magic on the already beautiful girl before her. When she was done, Sere looked in the mirror and smiled. Not too much makeup, but enough to accent her features. After Minako was done, she went and put on her dress. Raye and Rose helped Serenity slip into her wedding gown.

The gown itself was of the purest white silk any had seen. It was the same dress that Queen Serenity had been wearing when she married King Solaris and the same dress Mayo had worn just over two years before when she had married her husband, Seiya. Sere felt the dress being laced up and knew that her moment was finally here. She was about to begin the next phase of her life, except this time, Endymion would be in it of his own free will. She smiled, in less than an hour's time, she would be Endymion's wife and he her husband. She couldn't have been happier.  
><strong><br>SMSMSM**

The ceremony was quite simple, in the traditional sense. Endymion and Serenity said their vows, exchanged rings, and were soul bonded by Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto. After the ceremony was over, one hundred doves were released into the air. Every one of the members of the Silver Alliance was in attendance, some having arrived that very morning. All the Senshi's parents were there. Serenity and Solaris as well as Gia and Damion all cried as they watched their children make a vow of eternal and everlasting love to one another, and knew that the vow would be true for all eternity.

During the reception, the senshi all ascended the main balcony above the gardens, Rose included, to pay tribute to their prince and princess.

I do swear that  
>I'll always be there<br>I'd give anything and everything  
>And I will always care.<br>Through weakness  
>And strength, happiness and sorrow,<br>For better, for worse,  
>I will love you<br>With every beat of my heart

From this moment life has begun  
>From this moment you are the one<br>Right beside you is where I belong  
>From this moment on<p>

From this moment  
>I have been blessed<br>I live only for your happiness  
>And for your love<br>I'd give my last breath  
>From this moment on<p>

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
>Can't wait to live my life with you,<br>Can't wait to start  
>You and I will never be apart<br>My dreams came true because of you

From this moment  
>As long as I live<br>I will love you,  
>I promise you this<br>There is nothing  
>I wouldn't give<br>From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
>And you're the answer to my prayers<br>From up above  
>All we need is just the two of us<br>My dreams came true because of you

From this moment  
>As long as I live<br>I will love you,  
>I promise you this<br>There is nothing  
>I wouldn't give<br>From this moment

I will love you as long as I live  
>From this moment on<p>

When the girls finished, and Serenity and Endymion stopped dancing, everyone knew that a new part of their lives had started in that moment. Serenity and Endymion looked at one another and smiled, knowing that life still had a lot to throw at them, but they also knew that with each other and their friends, they would survive anything.


End file.
